comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Movie Universe (Earth-1900)
After Marvel had ended the MCU, and managed to flee from Disney, as well acquiring all of their characters from the other companies, Marvel plans to reboot the MCU with the movie histories, but adding all of their characters in the same universe. Just time known what await them in this new universe. The new film universe is classified as Earth-1900. Difference from the MCU and other Marvel-related films As Marvel is now alone in the game, the company and Kevin FDeige agree that the films will now have an more serious and realistic tone just like Hulk and Iron Man was, but now adding all of the characters together. Heroes like Black Phanter, Namor and Doctor Strange are set to appear in the filmverse, as well with the return of all of the charcaters whom appeared in the previous films, including Iron Man, again played by Robert Downey, Jr., whom now maked an undetermined contract with free to leave deal if he want and Hugh Jackman as Wolverine. Original charcaters such as Phil Coulson, Ivan Vanko and Trevor Slattery are set to appear again. In the filmverse, The Hulk films are very relevant to the story, and Clint Barton/Hawkeye is shown to be Coulson's partner, thus making him more used. At the beggining of the phase four, in the civil war, Captain AMerica dies, making Bucky AKA The Winter Soldier, the new captain america, nad leader of the anti-registration. Films Phase One: Avengers Assemble *''Incredible Hulk (2016) *Iron Man (2016) *The Hulk (2017) *Iron Man 2 (2017) *The Wolverine'' (2018) *''Thor (2018) *Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D (2019) *Captain America: America's First Avenger (2019) *Black Panther: Prince of Wakanda (2020) *Marvel's The Avengers (2020) Phase Two: Assembling an Universe *The Amazing Spider-Man (2021) *Iron Man 3 (2021) *The Stryking Hawkeye'' (2022) *''Ghost Rider (2022) *Thor: Dark World (2023) *Ghost Rider: Spirit of the Darkness (2023) *X-Men (2024) *Blade: The Vampire Hunter (2024) *Captain America: New Avenger (2025) *Ant-Man (2025) *X-Men 2 (2026) *Black Panther: Protector of the Mantle (2026) *Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2027) *''Ms. Marvel (2027) *Blade II (2028) *Wolverine: Immortal (2028) *Daredevil (2029) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2029) *The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2030) Phase Three: Heroes United *Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth'' (2031) *''Fantastic Four (2031) *Luke Cage (2032) *X-Men: The Last Stand (2032) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2033) *Iron Man 4: Demon in a Bottle (2033) *[[Thor: Ragnarok|''Thor: Ragnarok]]'' (2034) *Daredevil II (2034) *The Defenders (2035) *Guardians of the Galaxy 2: The Conqueror (2035) *Planet Hulk (2036) *Ant-Man Returns (2036) *Fantastic Four: The Silver Surfer (2037) *Young Avengers (2037) *Man Thing: The Science of Fear'' (2038) *''The Amazing Spider-Man: Sinister Six'' (2038) *''Silver Surfer (2039) *Captain America: Rise of HYDRA (2039) *The Avengers: Age of Ultron Part II: Masters of Evil (2040) *The Avengers: The Infinity Gauntlet (2040) Phase Four: Civil War *The Avengers 4 (2041) *Marvel's Civil War Part I (2041) *Guardians of the Galaxy 3'' (2042) *''The New Avengers (2042) *Captain America 5 (2043) *Dr. Strange 2 (2043) *Avengers 5: World War Hulk (2044) *Captain America: Reborn (2044) *The Avengers Disassembled (2045) *Howard the Duck ''(2045) Cast and Characters Iron Man *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Naomi Watts as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Will Smith as War Machine/Iron Patriot/Colonel James Rhodes *Kevin Smith as Happy Hogan *Crispin Glover as Aldrich Killian *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery/The False Mandarin *Igor Jijikine as Crimsom Dinamo/Ivan Vanko *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Gary Oldman as Obadiah Stane *Peter Dinklage as M.O.D.O.K/George Tarleton Captain America *Elijah Wood as Captain America/Steven Rogers *Aml Ameen as Falcon/Sam Wilson *Josh Harnet as The Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Christoph Waltz as Red Skull/Johann Schdmit *Thomas Kretshman as Baron Zemo/Heinrich Zemo *Bruce Willis as Baron Strucker/Wolfgang Von Strucker *Diane Kruger as Madame Hydra/Ophelia Sarkissian *Warwick Davis as Arnim Zola *Bruno Ganz as Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris as Alexander Pierce *Alice Braga as Spider-Woman Thor *Leonardo DiCaprio as Thor Oddinson *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Daniel Radcliffe as Loki *Rose Leslie as Jane Foster *Hugo Weaving as Dr. Erik Selvig *John-Rhys Davies as Voltstagg *Eva Green as Lady Sif *Michael Fassbender as Fandral *Aaron Yoo as Hogun *Peter Capaldi as Malekith *Robert Maillet as Kurse/Algrim Spider-Man *Christopher-Mintz Plasse as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Rose Leslie as Mary-Jane Watson *Thomas Sangster as Harry Osborn *Glenn Close as May Parker *Liam Neeson as The Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *J.K.Simmons as J.J.Jameson The Incredible Hulk *Adrien Brody as Dr. Bruce Banner *Michelle Monaghan as Betty Ross *Sam Elliot as Thunderbolt Ross *Jake T. Austin as Rick Jones *Viggo Mortensen as Abomiantion/Emil Blonsky *Matthew Lillard as The Leader/Dr. Samuel Sterns *Jon Hamm as General Glenn Talbot X-Men *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/John Logan *Patrick Stewart as Professor Xavier *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Max Einsenhardt *Ben Affleck as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Jean Dujardin as Gambit *Jack Gleeson as Quicksilver *Saoirse Ronan as Scarlet Witch *Peter Kay as Blob *Jamie Bell as Toad Ant-Man *Simon Pegg as Ant-Man/Henry Pym *Morena Baccarin as Wasp/Janet Van Dyme *Simon Pegg as Egghead/Elihas Starr *Andy Serkis as Ultron Daredevil *Michael C. Hall as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Emmanuele Chriqui as Elktra Natchios *Jason Statham as Bullseye *Ron Perlman as Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Sean Astin as Foggy Nelson * Ray Park as The Owl Guardians of the Galaxy * Luke Cage *Terry Crews as Luke Cage *Armie Hammer as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Jessica Alba as Jessica Jones *Meagan Good as Misty Knight *Hugo Weaving as Moon Knight/ Fantastic Four *Jim Parsons as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Abbie Cornish as Invisible Woman/Susan Storm *Josh Hutcherson as Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Michael Chiklis as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Colin Farrell as Doctor Doom/Victor Von Doom *Noomi Rapace as Lucia Von Bardas *Danny DeVito as The Mole *Stan Lee as Willie Lumpkin *Tom Kenny as the voice of H.E.R.B.I.E S.H.I.E.L.D *Morgan Freeman as Nick Fury *Seth MacFarlane as Agent Phil Coulson *Anne Hathaway as Agent Maria Hill *Keira Knightley as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Orlando Bloom as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Alexis Denisof as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Brad Dourif as Agent Felix Blake *Jason Alexander as Agent Erik Koenig Black Panther *Djimon Housou as Black Panther/T'Challa *Kerry Washington as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Mads Mikkelsen as Klaw/Ulysses Klaw *Richard Madden as Black Knight/Augustine De Lac *Angela Basset as Ramonda *Mos Def as Wakabi *James Earl Jones as the voice of Panther God Doctor Strange *Johnny Depp as Doctor Starnge/Stephen Strange *Clancy Brown as Dormammu *Max Von Sydow as The One Above All Blade *Jamie Foxx as Blade *Sam Elliot as Abraham Whistler *Gary Oldman as Deacon Frost * Giancarlo Giannini as Ginato Dragonetti Category:Created by Red Average Category:Red Average Category:Movies